One's Future Looks Dead
One's Future Looks Dead 'is the second case featured in ''Criminal Case, it appears as the second case of Parkwood. It takes place in Little Street, appearing as the second case in the district. Plot As the player arrived at the station for their second day of service, they immediately get confronted by Chief Woods, saying that they just got a call from a café owner who said that he found his daughter murdered. Alongside Leo, the detectives show up at Foster Café to investigate the crime scene. The victim was identified as café waitress Ashley Foster, found with multiple stab wounds in her stomach. After the duo secured the crime scene, the victim's father, café owner Edward Foster, showed up. He was added to their suspect list, alongside the victim's boyfriend ph Tailor and fitness trainer Sasha Wilkins. After that, the station got another call from the victim's father, saying he thinks someone broke into his house. The duo headed to the victim's house and investigated Ashley's room, finding her windows wide open. Edward was questioned again was asked if he knows who broke into his house or why. He said that when he came home, he found the windows in Ashley's room open and his wallet gone. Continuing the investigation, the detectives suspected café barista, Samuel Perry. They found an aggressive text message he sent to the victim, saying that because she was the owner's daughter, she got paid way more than him. Also added to the suspect list was family therapist Natalia Homewood. Later, Annabel told the detectives that she found something very interesting while going through the rest of the victim's diary, saying that no one broke into the victim's house, but rather Ashley stealing Edward's wallet and sneaking out at night. Eventually, the detectives gathered enough evidence to arrest the victim's father, café owner Edward Foster, for her murder. Edward denied all accusations at first but eventually started crying and confessing to killing his daughter. The detectives asked if he did it because she wouldn't behave and steal from him, but he said that he killed her because she was trying to leave him alone in Parkwood. Edward said that he loved Ashley more than anything in his life so he swore to him that he will protect her with everything he can. One day, Ashley said that she wanted to move to Brazil with Isaac, leaving Edward all alone in Parkwood after his wife's death a couple years prior. Edward tried to tell her that she was all he had left, saying he could never let her leave, but Ashley wasn't having any of it. As he was in a fit of rage, Edward started attacking Ashley. Screaming in shock, the victim grabbed a candlestick and tried to defend herself, but she couldn't overpower Edward. Eventually, Ashley was lying dead on the floor, covered in blood and stab wounds. That's when Edward realized what he had done, trying to dispose of evidence and changing his clothes, before calling the police. Judge Anemone was disgusted by Edward's actions, deciding to sentence him to life in prison. After the trial, the victim's boyfriend came to the station, asking if he could ask the player for help. Annabel also requested a meeting with the player and the chief after they were done helping Isaac. Leo and the player had a talk with Isaac and asked him what he wanted. He said that Ashley kept a photo album for their best couple photos in her room so he asked if they could get it for him. They agreed and found the locked album in an open drawer. The duo unlocked it followed by them giving it back to Isaac who thanked them and gave them some of the money he had saved up for the trip with Ashley. The player then met with Annabel and Chief Woods in the chief's office. There, Annabel wanted to bring up The New Order again, saying that she could help with the investigation. She explained that right before she was born, her parents founded it, originally as a small group of friends in their neighborhood but it eventually turned into a creepy cult that lived in a creepy abandoned town in the woods, far away from the other civilization in Little Street. Annabel then said that she could arrange a meeting with her dad but needs the player's help for it. She told the two that her dad wouldn't pick up his phone, saying that he probably lost it somewhere. Annabel requested looking for it at the café they already visited during the investigation because he would often visit it. They managed to find his phone, alongside Victor himself, looking for it. The duo confronted him about the incident at the airport but he said that he didn't have anything to do with it. He explained it by telling them that some degenerate members of The New Order ''went rogue and decided to do something horrible under the name of the whole group. Victor then apologized to the police and gave the player a necklace as a welcome sign. After that, Annabel was frustrated, saying that there must be more to the mystery, so she requested talking with her parent's therapist, hoping she could tell them about anything strange going on with them. Their therapist just happened to be Natalia Homewood, the therapist Leo and the player already questioned in Ashley's murder investigation. They asked her about any strange behaviour coming from them recently but she said that they haven't been coming to their meetings in multiple weeks. Natalia assumed that they didn't need to come there anymore, saying that she had called them multiple times but never got a clear answer from them. This just made Annabel more suspicious, but they decided to go back to the station and leave it be for the day. Summary Victim * 'Ashley Foster '''(found with multiple stab wounds in her stomach) Murder Weapon * '''Utility Knife Killer * Edward Foster Suspects Suspect's Profile * This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect drinks turmeric lattes. * This suspect has a pollen allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tweed. Suspect's Profile * This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect drinks turmeric lattes. * This suspect has a pollen allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tweed. Suspect's Profile * Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect drinks turmeric lattes. * This suspect has a pollen allergy. Suspect's Appearance * Suspect's Profile * This suspect is left-handed. * This suspect has a pollen allergy. Suspect's Appearance *This suspect wears tweed. Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer is left-handed. * The killer drinks turmeric lattes. * The killer has a pollen allergy. * The killer wears tweed. * The killer has blood type O+. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Victorian Street. (Clues: Victim's Body, Bloody Apron; New Suspect: Edward Foster; Victim identified: Ashley Foster) * Autopsy the Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Result: The killer is left-handed) * Examine Bloody Apron. (Result: Orange Substance) * Analyze Orange Substance. (09:00:00; Result: The killer drinks turmeric lattes) * Calm Mr. Foster down. (Result: New Crime Scene: Café) * Investigate Café. (Clues: Locked Camera, Torn Card) * Examine Locked Camera. (Result: Victim's Camera) * Analyze Victim's Camera. (06:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Isaac Tailor) * Tell Isaac about his girlfriend's death. * Examine Torn Card. (Result: New Suspect: Sasha Wilkins) * Ask Sasha about the victim. * Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 * Investigate Victim's Room. (Clues: Locked Phone, Little Box; Talk to Edward Foster again) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: Victim's Phone) * Analyze Victim's Phone. (03:00:00; Result: New Suspect: Samuel Perry) * Question Samuel why he threatened her. (Result: Samuel is left-handed, Samuel drinks turmeric lattes.) * Examine Little Box. (Result: Victim's Diary) * Examine Victim's Diary. (Result: New Suspect: Natalia Homewood; Attribute: Isaac drinks turmeric lattes) * Ask Natalia about the victim. (Result: Natalia is left-handed) * See if Edward knows what happened. (Result: Edward is left-handed, Edward drinks turmeric lattes) * Investigate Counter. (Clues: Coffee Cup) * Examine Coffee Cup. (Result: Latte Sample) * Analyze Latte Sample. (12:00:00; Result: The killer has a pollen allergy; Attribute: Natalia has a pollen allergy) * Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 * Tell Edward the truth. (Result: Edward has a pollen allergy; New Crime Scene: Open Windows) * Investigate Open Windows. (Clues: Pile of Papers, Broken Pieces) * Examine Pile of Papers. (Result: Plane Tickets) * Analyze Plane Tickets. (06:00:00; Result: Talk to Isaac Tailor again) * Question Isaac about the tickets. (Result: Isaac is left-handed, Isaac has a pollen allergy) * Examine Broken Pieces. (Result: Sunglasses) * Examine Sunglasses. (Result: Talk to Samuel Perry again) * Ask Samuel why his sunglasses were in the victim's room. (Result: Samuel has a pollen allergy) * Investigate Café Tables. (Clues: Candlestick, Bloody Knife) * Examine Candlestick. (Result: Fibers) * Analyze Fibers. (09:00:00; Result: The killer wears tweed) * Analyze Bloody Knife. (15:00:00; Result: The killer has blood type O+; Murder weapon registered: Utility Knife) * Arrest the killer now! * Go to Little Neigborhood of Horrors (2/6)! Little Neighborhood of Horrors (2/6) * See what Isaac wants. (Result: New Clues on Victim's Room; Reward: Free Burger) * Investigate Victim's Room. (Clues: Open Drawer) * Examine Open Drawer. (Result: Locked Album) * Examine Locked Album. (Result: Talk to Isaac Tailor again) * Give Isaac the photo album. (Reward: 2000 Coins) * Meet with Annabel in the chief's office. (Result: New Clues on Victorian Street) * Investigate Victorian Street. (Clues: Locked Phone) * Examine Locked Phone. (Result: New Quasi-Suspect: Victor Clark) * Confront Victor about the plane incident. (Reward: Necklace) * Ask Natalia about Annabel's parents. (Prerequisite: All tasks finished) * Move onto a new crime! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases in Parkwood Category:Little Street